The Ginger and the Alt Girl
by Gotta.Love.Aca-Nerds.Gleeks
Summary: Chloe Beale has liked Beca Mitchell ever since she laid eyes on her at the Activities Fair. What Chloe doesn't know Beca feels the same as she does. This story will mostly be BeChloe but with some Staubrey as well, ENJOY ACA-NERDS ((Here is my Tumblr:
1. Aca-Winners and Losers

_"Let's do it tonight!" _The final words sung bounces off the walls of the ICCA's auditorium. The Barden Bella's final set finished and the crowd roared in approval and praise. The girls cheered and shared hugs all around, satisfied and surprised the set went so well. Looking around all the girls filed down the stairs from the stage and approached their seats.

Beca looked around and saw Jesse staring over at her in awe. She smiled and walked over to him excitedly, she looked at him and pulled him into a soft passionate kiss. The Bellas and Trebles hollered in approval. All but one Bella out of them all didn't do much but have their heart sink into their stomach. That was Chloe Beale.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chloe's P.O.V:**

Watching Beca kiss Jesse sent my heart to my stomach, I watched them share the kiss so passionately and lovingly. I looked away and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aubrey with a soft smile mouthing '_are you okay?' _I nod slowly and I turn to walk out of the stadium, walking out the doors from all the noise.

I walked out to the Barden Bella bus and I opened the door with a sigh. Getting on the bus I glance down at the floor shuffling my feet as I walk to my claimed seat. I sat down with no care in the world to be there at that moment. Grabbing my IPod from my purse I put my earbuds in my ears and I click play. _Jesse's Girl _played about three seconds in before I changed it automatically to hear the beginning cords of Titanium.

Closing my eyes I zone out and let myself go. The tears fell, the memories came into my mind, and my heart throbbed for the alt. girl who I had fallen for. I fell for Beca Mitchell and sadly she didn't even feel the same way.

"I love you Beca Mitchell." I muttered quietly in the empty bus

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Beca's P.O.V:**

After I kiss Jesse I realize what I had done, I step back and fall into my seat. He looks at me and gives me a cocky smile. I smile back nervously and I groan covering my face. A few minutes pass and everyone is seated. I look around me and I don't see a single fiery lock of hair. I look to see Aubrey faced forward along with all the other Bella's. I sigh in defeat and I look forward seeing the host announcing the winners. I look forward and I breathe slowly and nervously.

The host beams and announces third place, then announces the Treble Makers in second, "Finally I announce this year's ICCA's Capella competition winners. First place is the Barden Bellas!"

My breath caught in my lungs and the others shot up in their seats and roared in excitement. I sat in my seat and felt an absence without the red head there celebrating with them. Slowly I stood with Stacie grabbing me and pulling me to the stage along with the others. I looked at Aubrey and she had a huge grin on her face. Didn't she notice her best friend wasn't there with her? I looked forward into the crowd and sighed in disappointment.

"None of this wouldn't have been possible without my team, my friends, my sisters, and my family away from home." Aubrey looked over at all of us with tears in her eyes, "none of this would have happened without them and I am proud to call them all my Barden Bellas. I love you girls, thank you for this aca-awesome year!"

With that we all left the stage and headed out leaving everything else, the Trebles, and the crowd. We headed to the bus, Lily talking to Stacie and Cynthia Rose. Aubrey and Fat Amy carrying and admiring the trophy. Then there was Jessica, Denise, and Ashly laughed and cheered. I kept my head down not really thinking about winning. Just thinking of Chloe, only Chloe. I looked up as we approached the bus seeing Chloe sleeping against the window. I smiled shyly and wondered why she was on the bus all alone.

Stepping onto the bus I glanced over and saw Chloe curled up with tears coming down her face, I walked over automatically and I sat beside her and I placed my hand gently on hers. Causing her to jump slightly. I look at her and she quickly wipes her eyes.

"Chloe are you okay?" I muttered softly holding onto her hand

She looked down and took out her earbuds, "yeah I just felt a little sick?" She said uncertain and unsure

"You sure?" I lift her chin and looked into her crystal clue eyes

She nodded slowly and looked forward to Aubrey, "are we going to the hotel?"

Aubrey nodded and we got on our way, and I retreated to my own seat. I glanced over at Chloe a few times and every once and a while we would end up looking over at each other. I'd blush and look away, I fell for the musically talented ginger. I fell for Chloe Beale. Sadly I don't even think she would like an alt. girl like me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chloe's P.O.V:**

Getting to the hotel we all assigned roommates, and lucky me I got paired with Beca and Aubrey. My best friend and my crush in one room. After an hour of putting our stuff into the rooms and getting cleaned, dressed, and relaxed a little we all hit the bar. The bar was unfortunately located directly next to the pool so we were going to end up getting drunk and swimming which screamed an aca-disaster.

I took the elevator down with Beca, Aubrey, and Stacie. After the twelve floors up we got to the enclosed roof which there was the pool and bar. Once we got there Stacie booked it over to the bar and ordered the group a round of shots. With a sigh I look over to see Beca pulling off her shirt to reveal a teal bikini top showing her breasts nicely. I bit my lip and walked over to a pool chair and sat down behind her and I watched Beca again strip her pants down revealing a matching teal bikini bottom. I coughed awkwardly and she looked over with her signature smile plastered on her face.

"Beale are you watching me strip down?" Beca asks looking at me

"I've already saw you naked so," I shrug and wink up at her

Then that was when the long night started. Ten girls, a round of shots, a pool, and girls in their bikinis. This was going to be aca-crazy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hello Aca-Nerds, this is the first chapter of many of the Fanfiction 'The Ginger and the Alt. Girl'. I hope to get good reviews and comments so I am all for writing more chapters. This will be a long story hopefully, I love the ship BeChloe and Staubrey so much! I'm going to try and keep updating best I can so I hope you like this Fanfiction I write for you Aca-Nerds. Next Chapter will lead to some fun! Oh and feel free to check out my Tumblr ((Copy and Paste the link provided: if you want anyway ^-^)) **


	2. Aca-Awkward

_ "Beale are you watching me strip down?" Beca asks looking at me_

_ "I've already saw you naked so," I shrug and wink up at her _

_ Then that was when the long night started. Ten girls, a round of shots, a pool, and girls in their bikinis. This was going to be aca-crazy. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chloe's P.O.V: **

Watching all the girls gather around the bar I laugh softly, Beca didn't seem like a drinker but she was actually the first to down her shot. Followed by Beca everyone threw back their heads and downed their shots. I looked at the empty pool and I smiled softly taking off my shirt revealing my red bikini top.

"Body shots!" Fat Amy hollered from the bar and I quickly glanced over

"Aca-scuse me?" I asked getting up slowly from my seat, I walk over next to Beca

"There is like ten of us right?" Fat Amy explained, "We will get in groups of twos and we will take body shots off of each other and whoever finishes first. Well you get bragging rights aca-bitches."

I look around and feel hands around my waist. I look over my shoulder seeing Beca and I blush lightly. She pulls me over to the bar and grabs a shot glass with vodka in it, salt, and a lime. I see the other pairs and I keep myself from laughing. Aubrey and Stacie, Fat Amy and Lily, Jessica and Denise, and Ashly and Cynthia Rose. They all were paired and then there was me and Beca.

I looked around to see who was in control in each pair, and I was sat down automatically. I looked up at Beca and she smirked.

"I know how to do this Chlo, and trust me. I won't let you forget it." Beca murmured into my ear softly

As she said that I was pushed back slowly and that's when it started. Beca startled my lap and poured the vodka into the crease in my collar bone. I shiver slightly as she sprinkles the salt below it by my breasts. I look up at her as she puts the lime into my mouth. I glance at her and she winks down at me. Now we wait for the go.

"Alright aca-bitches!" Fat Amy calls out, "go!"

At that moment music played behind us, _Drunk in Love _played slowly and I look up to Beca as the first few cords play.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Beca's P.O.V: **

_'I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na'_

Leaning down to Chloe's breasts I lick the salt slowly and teasingly, hearing her whimper I let out a soft laugh. I smirk as she looks down at me and I rock my hips against hers as the music continues behind us.

_Cigars on ice, cigars on ice  
Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill  
Flashing lights, flashing lights  
You got me faded, faded, faded  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy, I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you_

I look down at the liquor and lean back down to suck on her collar bone. She shivers and the vodka dribbles down her chest and I see her blush embarrassed. I shake my head and mouth, 'it's okay' before I lean down and lick up her chest. I kiss around the single drops of the alcohol and I keep my hips swinging side to side.

_ We woke up in the kitchen saying,  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
Drunk in love_

I smirk and grind against her hips before I continue to finish the body shot. I hear a moan escape Chloe's throat and I bite my lip. I lean down to her collar bone and I lick and suck the vodka from the crease, slowly as I savor the taste and feeling.

_Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic til my voice hoarse  
Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard,  
Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood  
I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body  
Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good_

I look up at Chloe whose eyes were closed and her breathing was hard and slow. I lean forward and lick her lower lip and her eyes snap open, letting a blush creep onto my cheeks. She slides the lime from her mouth slowly and I take it in mine. I look around to see everyone else staring at us. I look at them and I plop the lime into my hand, clearing my throat.

"Uh, did we win?" I ask slowly

The other Bellas look around awkwardly until Stacie lets out a laugh, "you guys took five minutes!" She laughs and continues. "Aubrey and I won, it only took me like-"

"-thirty seconds." Aubrey finished with a faint blush on her cheeks.

I look down at Chloe and I get off her slowly and I fix my bikini bottoms and top. Everyone laughs and goes back to what they were doing. I go back to the bar and I grab a shot, well two, actually three. I was embarrassed. Five minutes I took doing that with Chloe. It felt right so was it so wrong? I had downed all of the shots and I got ready for a forth. I breathe slowly and throw my head back letting the liquor burn my throat. I get up kind of wobbly but that really didn't stop me.

Walking forwards I maneuver around Aubrey and Stacie and I back up slowly only to fall into the pool. I gasp as I hit into the cold water. _'Fuck how to I swim!?' I think to myself_. I couldn't think and I was sinking, why am I sinking? I know how to swim! _Come on Beca Mitchell fucking swim! Why is everything going dark? Open your eyes Mitchell! Open your goddamn eyes! Don't stop breathing. Don't fucking drown Beca. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chloe's P.O.V:**

I  
heard gasps and screams, I turn my head to see the Bellas looking into the pool. I got up slowly and I ran between Aubrey and Stacie. I saw Beca thrashing slowly in the water, she wasn't swimming. She wasn't coming up, she wasn't breathing. I look to see her eyes close slowly and my heart speeds up.

"She's drowning!" Stacie cried out

"No shit Stacie!" Fat Amy yelled at her

"Leave Stacie alone Fat Amy!" Aubrey screamed back

"Guys. Beca is still drowning," Lily said quietly and finally I took action

I dived into the water and I kept my eyes on Beca, I dove way down to her and I grabbed her by the arm. I kicked up to resurface. I used all my force to get above water and once I hit surface I gasped and started for the ladder. I grab onto it with my free hand and I hoist Beca up, I get her up and I start going into panic mode.

I climb up shortly behind her and I get right to my knees and I put my ear to her chest. Her heart was still going, thank god she was a fighter. I breathed heavily and I started preforming C.P.R on her. I plugged her nose and gave her the breath of life, shortly after I compress her chest trying to get the water out of her lungs. I keep on doing this three times in she starts coughing. I look down at her and she gags and the water spills from her mouth. I wince a little watching her. She looks up at me and she smiles weakly.

"Did you just kiss me?" She asked softly

I laugh and rub my neck nervously, "no actually. I preformed C.P.R you kind of drowned."

"Well shit," she laughs and pulls me into a tight hug

I wish I had kissed her, maybe some other time tonight. Not when I'm saving her life hopefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey Aca-Nerds! I think that this Chapter will please you! If you have suggestions please comment them, there are no bad ideas 3 Next Chapter will be posted once I get feedback on this one ^-^ I love you guys!**


End file.
